Generally, in industrial production facilities for automobiles, for example, there is adopted a flow production system, in which the coating process is practiced with the operations of spraying, setting, and baking which are suitable for the coating composition to be used, so that the performance of the formed coating film is quite excellent. However, when automobiles are repaired, the situation is different from the above production, and it is usual that the repair coating is varied with each case. Moreover, coating compositions to be utilized for repair purposes are in recent days being transformed from the type to be dried at atmospheric temperature to the type to be dried by baking. Accordingly, in the repair coating, the coating apparatus (a so-called coating booth) and the baking apparatus have to be provided separately, which requires a large area for installation of the apparatus and provides a disadvantage for installation.